


Who's Been Sleeping Here?

by robin_writes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Drunk Emma Swan, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Sharing a Bed, bed sharing, killian is a single dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 16:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12486256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_writes/pseuds/robin_writes
Summary: Emma gets incredibly drunk one night and walks into the wrong apartment and gets in bed next to a naked Killian Jones. Crack and fluff ensues.





	Who's Been Sleeping Here?

**Author's Note:**

> The title is the song 'Who's Been Sleeping Here?' by The Rolling Stones. I'm a sucker for a bed sharing fic, especially those that come from crack. Hope you enjoy.

Emma Swan liked living in New York. She liked it even more when she got to know her neighbours. And even more when they all became close. 

They lived in an apartment building a few blocks away from Robin’s bar. When Emma moved to New York she didn’t know anybody. She was in an unfamiliar city all by herself, but that was the way she liked it. She met David on the stairs to her floor when she was unpacking. She often laughed when she thought back to crashing into him and her lamp going flying. He helped her tidy up the broken pieces and apologised profusely, even though it was Emma’s fault. He invited her over to dinner which she promptly declined and only took back once he started talking about his girlfriend, Mary Margaret. She wasn’t looking for a man, but a friend who just so happened to be a man she wouldn’t turn down. The three had dinner and Emma was talking about wanting to get a waitressing job while she looked for a job at a kindergarten. She worked with kids when she lived in Boston and had developed an affinity for it. She was surprised then, when Mary Margaret offered to take her into work with her the next day, declaring that she actually worked at a kindergarten. The three became fast friends, and David and Mary Margaret introduced Emma to the rest of the gang. Robin owned a bar, Sherwood Forest, that David (part-time), Will and Regina worked at. Mary Margaret and Emma worked with Will’s fiancé, Belle. David also worked a couple of hours each week in the New York Police Department with his partner (also part-time, but on the same schedule as David) Liam. 

Emma had only met Liam once, when Mary Margaret had picked up David’s phone and had asked Emma to take it to him at the precinct. Emma had been to the precinct many times before, but had never met the elusive Liam Jones, and so when she saw him sitting on the edge of David’s desk she had got nervous and had ran out as soon as she had given David his phone. She had also heard a rumour that Liam’s brother lived in the same building as them, David neither denying or confirming her suspicions. 

It was a Friday night, and Emma was feeling miserable. So she didn’t put up too much of a fuss when Will declared that it would be a night of drinking for them all. She pulled on a black tube dress and stepped into strappy heels. It was to make herself feel sexy rather than miserable instead of looking to get laid. Emma didn’t want to get laid, she didn’t want to have a one night stand that night with fair reason. Emma didn’t do one night stands period. 

Mary Margaret knocked on her door at seven o’clock. Emma brushed her hands down her dress and opened the door. Mary Margaret let out a squeal of excitement. “I’m so glad you’re coming out with us tonight. You seemed upset at work. I just wanted to reiterate that I’m here if you need to talk.”  
“Thank you. But tonight I just really really want to drink.”  
“Well alright then, we better get going. The boys left a while ago.” 

Emma walked next to her friend and by the time they got to the bar, Emma was surprised to find that she wasn’t yet regretting her shoe-choice. They weren’t comfortable exactly, but they weren’t enormously uncomfortable.

She drank quickly and with a purpose, to forget how miserable hearing Neal’s voice that morning had made her. He had called her right before she left for work, begging for another chance. Emma simply told him no and hung up, but it left her in a foul mood for the rest of the day.

Emma remembered the first hour of her drinking, she vaguely remembered the conversation topics, and she definitely did not remember how she refused to leave the bar. She would later be told that Robin had offered to walk her back to the apartment building because the last few people were leaving and she refused to get off the stool. 

Robin grabbed her hair as she puked in the alley next to the building, but was his focus was otherwise engaged by Regina who was tugging on his arm. After throwing up, Emma seemed more with it, and she was able to unlock the main door by herself, so Robin and Regina said goodbye and left her to it. 

Emma lived on the third floor, in the apartment next to David and Mary Margaret, apartment number 302. But she was drunk, and she lost count and stumbled a few times, and so when she made it to apartment 402, she didn’t absorb the fact that it wasn’t her apartment. The door was unlocked and the lights turned off. She didn’t bother turning them on, instead she walked straight into ‘her’ bedroom. It was darker in there than she expected, but Emma was tired and didn’t want to wake herself up by turning on the light. Shimming out of the tube dress and kicking her shoes off quickly, she pulled up a corner of the comforter and slid into ‘her’ bed. It was warmer than she expected, but she supposed that the building manager probably turned the heating on, it was starting to get a little cold. She fell asleep quickly.

She was really hot. Emma groaned and hoped she wasn’t getting sick. But as she began to wake slowly, she noticed things. She noticed a heavy arm wrapped around her middle, a nose exhaling at the back of her neck, and how she was only wearing panties. Emma Swan didn’t do one night stands, but her situation begged to differ. 

She looked around the room. It was the same layout as her own, the same size, the door in the same place. She would think that it was her own that had been made-over if it weren’t for the very naked man curled up behind her. Emma shifted, trying to get out of his embrace, but it only made him tug her back and hold her tighter. His breathing stilled. And then his arms disengaged from her, and his body withdrew to the other side of the bed. Emma missed his warmth.

She turned in the bed to face him, and brought the comforter up to cover her bare chest. “Morning.” She said, quietly trying not to freak out.  
“Good morning.” He said with an entirely confused look on his face. He looked familiar, but Emma thought that was probably just because they had spent the night together. “I feel bad for even asking this, but what is your name?” His accent had her speechless, it was sultry and incredibly erotic. The huskiness of sleep she could hear did things to Emma she would refuse to admit.  
“Emma.” She stuck her hand out and reached to shake his.  
“Killian.” He shook. “And uh… what exactly are you doing in my bed?” He asked sheepishly.  
“Well I assume we… you know.”  
“We didn’t.”   
“How can you be sure?”  
“I didn’t leave my apartment last night, I had half a glass of rum and I think I’d remember bedding a woman as beautiful as yourself.”  
“So you just sleep naked then?” She said as if he might be trying to trick her.  
“I do.”  
“Oh. Uh okay… how did I get here then?” Emma asked, embarrassed.  
“I left my door unlocked so that my brother could stop in for breakfast- Oh crap, my brother!” Killian stood and grabbed a pair of boxers from his drawers, and a faded band t-shirt. Emma turned away modestly, but was surprised when the t-shirt fell into her lap. “You should put that on. Just until we can figure out a way to get you home.”  
“Thanks.” It was better than her tube dress, she slipped it over her head and sat up, more confident now that she had some modesty. Killian was wearing the boxers when he came back to sit on the bed.  
“So I have to-“ He was interrupted when the door opened and he was attacked by a ball of energy. “Li!” He lifted the small boy of six onto the bed and kissed his forehead. With his better vantage point, the kid could now see Emma.  
“Emma?” Li asked confused.  
“Li?”  
“Emma!” He scrambled from his father’s lap and gave Emma a huge hug. “I just saw you yesterday. Why are you here? Are you here to play with Li?” He was really excitable.  
“How do you know my son?” Killian asked, curious.  
“I’m actually, believe it or not, a kindergarten teacher. Li here is in my class.” She smiled brightly.  
“A kindergarten teacher huh? That’s… unexpected. We should probably get some breakfast before we’re interrupted by-“ The door flung open once again and it was David’s partner, Liam Jones.  
“Killian have you seen-“ Liam Jones stopped when he saw Emma and Li curled up in her lap. “Ah, there he is.” He paused as he evaluated the situation. “Emma?” He peered at her.  
“Liam?” She peered back.  
“Bloody hell, does everyone know you lass?” Killian sighed, frustrated.  
“That’s what it seems like.”  
“David’s worried out of his mind, he called me up asking if I could help look for you. It seems you didn’t go home last night.” Liam said, still hovering in the doorway.  
“I think that’s fairly obvious.” She said looking at the bed.  
“I’ll go down and tell him that you’re here and to call off the cavalry. I’ll be back in a few.” Liam disappeared.  
“Down? Where are we?” Emma turned to Killian.  
“David lives on the third floor.”  
“So do I. What floor is this?”  
“The fourth. Four-oh-two.” He said, and Emma started laughing. “What is it?”  
“I live in three-oh-two. I might have been drunk, but it appears that some numbers were still meaningful last night, not all but some.”  
“Right. I guess you’ll probably be wanting to go home then.” Killian reached out and extracted Li from his clutch on Emma.  
“No.” Li said. “She has to have breakfast.”  
“Bug I don’t think that she wants to stay. Who knows if she even likes animal shaped pancakes?”  
“Everybody likes pancakes.” Li said completely seriously.  
“You don’t have to stay, but you are welcome to.” Killian said.  
“What kind of animals do you do?” She asked him seriously.  
“Well,” Killian smiled. “I have a dinosaur cutter, or a bird or-“  
“What kind of bird?”  
“I don’t know really. It’s just a bird.”  
“Then I’d love to have breakfast with you both.” She smiled.  
“Yay!” Li squealed and wiggled from his father’s arms. He ran into the kitchen, and Killian and Emma followed. The Iron Maiden shirt she was wearing barely scraped the top of her thighs but it was really comfortable and it smelt nice. 

Killian began to make the batter while Emma and Li sat at the breakfast bar. He was telling her a story, it happened to be the one that Killian had read to him the night before and so Killian knew the ending but he wouldn’t spoil it because Emma’s smile was too bright as she engaged with his son. He held the bird cutter up to present to Emma. “Is this to your liking?” She stared at the plastic and inhaled quickly, not quite a gasp.  
“It’s a swan.”  
“Aye,” He looked at it. “I suppose it is. Is it alright?”  
“Killian, it’s a swan!” Her smile took up most of her face. “Oh right! You don’t know. My full name is Emma Swan.”  
“Swan.” He said smiling. “Must’ve been fate.”  
“Not sure I believe in fate, but it was something alright.” 

Killian had already made three pancakes when Liam came back into the apartment followed by Mary Margaret. “Oh Emma, I’m so sorry about last night. Robin is really sorry too for leaving you downstairs by yourself. He felt horrible when we told him you were missing. I brought you some aspirin if you want it.” She spoke at a thousand miles an hour and then when she noticed what Emma and Killian were wearing she rounded on Liam. “You, mister, led me to believe that Killian took her in and looked after her. Not that this happened.” Her cheeks went flushed. “I’m sorry for interrupting. I’ll just be going.” She settled the two pills in Emma’s hand and left the apartment muttering something.  
“Hurricane Mary Margaret is in full force this morning.” Liam smirked. “She’s ripped into just about everyone who was there last night, making them all feel guilty for leaving you. And she even called Robin up twice to give him a piece of her mind.”  
“She didn’t.” Emma was completely embarrassed once again, but it was defused when Killian set a plate of Swan shaped pancakes in front of her. “Thanks.” She mumbled. “What I don’t get is why you aren’t both better friends with everyone.”  
“Liam only works a few hours at the precinct and spends the rest of his time at the docks. And I’ve got bug here to occupy all of my time.”  
“So what do you do to make ends meet Killian?” Emma asked.  
“Shouldn’t you guys have already talked about this last night?” Liam asked, confused.  
“We had an… unconventional meeting.” Killian said. “I’m a writer.”  
“I don’t think you can call yourself that brother.” Liam interjected.  
“And what would you call me Liam?” He rounded on his brother.  
“Unemployed.” He said bluntly and then laughed.  
“That’s hardly fair.”  
“What’s hardly fair is you spending all your time writing novel after novel but being too ashamed or embarrassed or whatever the hell you are to actually send a manuscript to a publisher.”  
“None of them are good enough.”  
“Well, I should probably be going.” Emma stood. “Thank you for the pancakes. I’ll see you Monday Li.”  
“No, Emma stay for cuddle time.” Li started to screech.  
“Emma has to go bug, you know that cuddle time is just for Li and daddy.”  
“No! She has to stay. She was in bed, now she has to stay!”  
“Liam.” Killian scolded. “Stop screeching. Settle down.” At that, Li stopped but then began to cry.  
“Hey Li, what’s cuddle time? Maybe if I knew what it was I might be able to stay.” Emma said, turning to the crying boy.  
“On Saturdays… daddy and… Li always cuddle… in daddy’s bed and… watch Adventure Time.” Li kept stopping to hiccup.  
“Do you mind?” Emma asked Killian in a hushed voice.  
“Not at all.” He whispered back.  
“I love Adventure Time! I’ll go and get dressed and then I’ll be back for cuddle time.” Emma smiled.  
“No. Pajamas.” Li said.  
“This isn’t my pajamas buddy, if you want I’ll go and get into my pajamas and then I’ll come back.” Emma said, playing with the hem on the Iron Maiden shirt.  
“But you wore it in bed. So it’s pajamas.” Li said.  
“His logic is flawless Swan.” Killian laughed.  
“Fine. Okay.” She gave in.  
“I have to head to the harbour now so I’ll see you tomorrow. Bye Li, bye Emma.” Liam said suddenly feeling very awkward.  
“Bye Liam.” Killian said and Liam left. Killian picked up Li and they walked back to Killian’s bedroom, Emma followed. She hovered by the door. “Come on in Swan, get comfortable.” He patted the spot on the bed that she had previously vacated. Killian turned the small flat screen on as he laid back in bed and pulled his son onto his chest. Emma slid down next to him as she scrolled through his recorded TV shows. All but one were cartoons, the one being Captain America: The First Avenger. He picked an episode of Adventure Time and pressed play. Li turned his head so that he could watch the show while still cuddling with his father.

The three spent the duration of four episodes of Adventure Time and one episode of Spongebob Squarepants wrapped up in each other’s arms on the bed that morning. Li had tugged Emma towards him at the beginning of the first episode and she had ended up curled around Killian’s side and holding Li’s hand. She noticed that Killian fell asleep pretty quickly and eventually Li got bored with his father and so crawled off his chest and rolled into Emma’s arms. “Emma?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Will you be my friend?”  
“Of course Li, I would be honoured to be your friend.” She said and stroked his hair.  
“Good.” He said before turning back to watch the cartoon. 

Killian woke up as Spongebob ended and he stretched. His muscles rippling and he sighed into the bed. “I have a question.” Emma said when she saw him move.  
“Aye?”  
“Is cuddle time another way of saying let’s stick cartoons on so daddy can get some more sleep on a Saturday morning?”  
“Exactly, you’ve hit the nail on the head love. I’m quite surprised that you stayed awake.”  
“Cartoons don’t make me sleepy, they put me on alert. You have no idea the types of mischief that five, six and seven year olds get up to when you stick a cartoon on.”  
“I think I can probably guess, but Li appreciates the sleepy Saturday mornings as much as I do.”  
“As much as I would love to stay in this insanely comfortable bed with you both, I have to go. I’ve gotta clean and do laundry and absolutely never drink again. But maybe I’ll see you both soon.”  
“Of course love.” Killian took Li from Emma’s arms and set him on the bed while Emma gathered her tube dress from the floor.  
“I’ll wash the shirt and get it back to you.”  
“I’m in no hurry. Li, say goodbye to Emma.”  
“Buh-bye Emma. Thanks for staying with Li and daddy.” Li said.  
“Thank you for letting me stay. I’ll see you on Monday buddy.”  
“Yeah, see you Monday.” Li said.

Emma left the apartment and walked down the stairs only to walk straight into David. It was so similar to how they met that they both burst out laughing. “So, I heard that you spent the night with Liam’s brother.” He started, his gaze awkwardly drifting to Emma’s attire.  
“I did. But we didn’t have sex.”  
“That’s really none of my business.”  
“He’s nice, and his son is in my class.” She smiled.  
“Well I’m glad to see you happy. Mary Margaret wanted me to invite you over for dinner later and also to tell you that Robin is planning on setting a drinking limit for you, so that you don’t end up that drunk again.”  
“That’s probably a good idea, but I have a feeling that it’ll be completely unnecessary.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still debating whether or not to create a series from this universe with lots of CS fluff or to just leave it as a one shot. If you feel swayed by the need for this universe let me know.


End file.
